


WNTR: Her Maiden Falls

by N3JJA



Series: WNTR [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Dom Winter can step on me, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Salem (RWBY), Futanari Winter Schnee, Growth, Humiliation, Inflation, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Denial, Rope Bondage, Small Penis, Threesome - F/F/F, Winterhexe, covered in cum, cumflation, huge ass, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3JJA/pseuds/N3JJA
Summary: Winter has overcame the great Queen of Grimm to become Queen herself. However not everyone is happy with what has happened. So Winter hatches a Plan to turn a litlle Fall Maiden into a Fall Bitch.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai, Cinder Fall/Salem, Cinder Fall/Winter Schnee, Creatures of Grimm/Cinder Fall, Salem/Winter Schnee, Salem/Winter Schnee/Cinder Fall
Series: WNTR [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661572
Kudos: 12





	WNTR: Her Maiden Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much!  
> The first part got some many hits, I was completely and utterly I'm shock! It means the world to me that people have liked this a lot more than I every expected.  
> I am now going to write this into a complete series, I'm not sure how many parts it will have but here's part 2.  
> Let's just say me and @PrinceWolf232 aren't a fan of Cinder and we thought she deserved this.

Queen Winter Schnee. Winter liked the sound of that. Salem, after being dominated in the bedroom by the Schnee, had given her this title, more specifically she made Winter Queen of herself. Queen of Salem, Winter Schnee. 

Salem had never felt anything like what Winter had given her a week ago, she'd only just begun being able to walk again from the brutality of the Schnee. 

The still Queen of Grimm, took orders from the Schnee now but Winter wanted the exact same things as Salem now, complete power over everyone and everything. Winter was now slightly corrupt by Grimm, showing slight red veins down her arms and neck, due to her time spent in the land of Grimm and from being inside her Bitch making her more angry than she had ever been in her life, and luckily for Salem more forceful and demanding. Which made her Pussy as wet as a Waterfall every time she saw her Queen let alone being touched by her. 

Two more weeks went by after Salem had recovered. In that time she'd announced Winter as being there new Queen, which Winter showed she was by Face Fucking Salem in front of her Grimm and Lackeys. At the time of doing it though, one of the Lackeys was visibly frustrated by the events occurring, storming away from the scenes. Winter smirked at this and hatched a plan to teach the lackey who was in charge now, funnily enough she could get a little revenge in the process, the lackey in question was Cinder Fall. Winter knew she'd thoroughly enjoy this, an evil smile planted firmly on her face. 

Winter started plotting. She had Salem reduce her own breasts back to their normal size and reduce Winter's cock slightly, it now sitting at 15 inches by 10 girth flaccid, still quite a sight to see, just what Winter wanted. Finally she made Salem increase her Booty size so each cheek was the size of a large watermelon, it jiggling like jelly in her tight dress as she walked. Winter couldn't keep her eyes off Salem's incredibly thick ass, this plan was a lot more rewarding than she originally thought. 

The next day Winter ordered Salem to sneak into Cinder's room when she was sleeping. But before that, Winter had her create a Cock Grimm, it was a Grimm designed to be a Cock ring that Salem had made specifically designed for futanari girls, denying cock and vaginal orgasm until it was removed by its maker, Salem. Now Cinder didn't have a penis but this was all part of Winter's plan. 

That night Salem went into Cinder's room and grew a very small penis on her, just 3 inches long and 4 girth, but it was enough to do the job. Salem then proceeded to attach the Cock Grimm to it, keeping it constantly erect, now Winter's fun could begin. 

A loud scream echoed through the halls the next morning. Cinder having woken found her new cock pointing hard up to the heavens, only noticing it from the sensation though not the tiny size of it. 

The Fall Maiden now barrelling down the halls of the Grimm Castle trying to Find Salem and Winter, kicking every door in until she found Emerald who told her they were in the throne room as she had walked in on them earlier, but quickly left as they were too busy to notice she had came in. Cinder knew her next destination. 

Cinder nearly kicks the doors to the Throne Room off of their hinges, due to her unrelenting anger from the antics of Salem and Winter. Before she can even get a word out though she feels a huge shivering sensation run all over her body, ending in her new penis which she proceeded to grab at the sight in front of her. 

Salem was knelt down between the Schnee Queens open legs, her huge thick butt on full view to Cinder and all that could be heard was Salem's Slurping and Gagging on the Schnee's Schlong. "Ah Cinder, I'm so happy you decided to join us" an evil Grin showing on Winter's face "I see you like your, Attachment and the toy I had Salem place on it" Winter giggled to herself after this watching as Cinder then as fast a lightning released her hands grip on her cock, becoming fully red with embarrassment. 

Winter was extremely pleased with Salem's handy work. "I think you deserve a reward, Darling" leaning down and whispering into Salem's ear causing her eyes to fill with delight, making a shiver run down her spine also making her ass jiggle right in Cinder's face, who was now in a lust filled trance from it. Winter now fisted a bunch of Salem's hair and forced the rest of her cock down her bitches throat. As it hilted fully inside she began to empty her balls into Salem's stomach. 

The stomach of the Grimm Queen now expanding and expanding, such was the amount Winter could produce, she had now expanded so much it looked like she was pregnant with triplets. Winter then pulled Salem's head back, unsheathing her Schlong, it plopping down between her muscular thighs. Salem now gasping for air, her long tongue rolled out of her mouth covered in semen. Winter took Salem's tongue in her mouth, deeply and passionately French kissing her. Winter pulling away and starring at her lover in the eyes "You are going to get a pounding tonight!" Winter, her voice filled with lust, telling Salem who had just slumped on Winter's crotch. 

Winter now getting up leaves Salem on the throne and gives her booty a slap for good measure, causing a light moan to come from the lulled Salem. Winter now walked over to the red faced frustrated Fall Maiden. Cinder felt her cock try to orgasm for the first time at the sight she had just witnessed but to no avail. Her body was just shaking and shaking, unable to feel the sweet release of an orgasm. She then fell to her knees, the shaking too much for her to handle. 

Cinder knelt on the floor, now grabbing her crotch with both hands, only heard Winter's footsteps grow closer to her and when they stopped she looked up and all that was in her vision was fat cock meat, sticking her tongue out and drooling at the smell of Winter's musk from her dick. "You need some punishment, Fall Maiden! You are mine and so is everyone in this castle, I am your new Ruler! “ Winter yelling at Cinder, taking her thick flaccid cock in her hand and slapping Cinder in the face with it, leaving a huge red mark on the left side of her face. "The Cock Grimm attached to your Pathetic Penis will never let you Orgasm, Vaginal too so don't even try that." Winter smirking down at Cinder who, with tears In her eyes asks "W-W-Why are you doing this?" Fear filling her throat as she tries to ask. "I am putting you in your place you Fall Bitch! Plus I was informed someone impaled my sister with a spear and No One! Touches my Sister!" The Queen Schnee once again Slapping Cinder in the Face with her cock, leaving another red mark on her face. "These next few weeks will be oh so fun, Little Maiden" Winter smiling and laughing at Cinder as she proceeds to leave the room, leaving Cinder to mop up after herself as she had left a huge wet puddle beneath her, her pussy still dripping as she cleaned up. 

Week 1: The Flopening  
Winter began her teasing of Cinder simply. Constantly walking around with her cock out, it flopping around between her thick thighs, shoving it in Cinder's face at every opportunity giving her the full smell of her musk, causing Cinder to get even more aroused through the week. On top of that Winter made Salem double her breast size and then walk around with Cinder in only a String two piece bikini. Salem's body was basically jelly from how much jiggling it was doing, her body was completely irresistible and Cinder could do nothing but stare and drool.  
Cinder by the end of the week was masturbating every single day trying to force through an orgasm but to no avail, the only thing she had accomplished was drenching her clothes and bed sheets in pussy juice. 

Week 2: The Jelly  
Winter started to ramp it up this week with her teasing, this was a week she would thoroughly enjoy herself too. 

In the mornings Winter and Salem would enter Cinder's room and padlock the door, Them then beginning to fuck on the bed right next to Cinder. The Fall Maiden would immediately wake up each morning from Salem's howls, and the fact they had broken her bed the first morning, meaning Cinder didn't sleep very well from that night on. Winter had her dick grown back up to its full size of 30 ½ inches by 11 girth for every morning sex session, Salem's screams could be heard all across the castle but it was doing the most damage to Cinder who would move to her chair facing the bed each morning and could do nothing but watch and masturbate, dildoing herself and stroking her dick hard as Winter would destroy her Lover's pussy. 

Cinder could now not resist grabbing her dick and stroking it whenever she felt even slightly aroused. Winter took notice of this and in the afternoons would have Cinder taken to the Throne room, where she was strapped to the Throne and Salem would be let loose on her. 

The Grimm Queen would start off with a full on strip tease for the Fall Maiden, Precum would drip from Cinder's cock, making it slimy and slippery, exactly what Salem wanted.  
Next she would give her a lap dance, normally this was just reserved for Winter but She felt it was necessary to cause maximum sexual frustration for Cinder. 

Salem would begin simply shaking her beautiful breasts in Cinder's face, but would gradually build up, shoving her face into the deep cleavage that she had grown for such teasing. Cinder would be completely taken in by the Goddess of a woman in front of her, but the Goddess had one more thing she needed to do. 

Salem lastly climbed onto Cinder, shoving her head between her marshmallows, straddling her dick putting it between her titanic cheeks. Salem would look down at the ruffle haired Fall Maiden between her tits, smirking and then getting to work. Salem started Grinding Cinder's Tiny Dick, engulfing it between the two jiggling masses. Cinder squirming at the sensation of having giant jelly mountains covering her cock but the squirming only caused more and more Grinding to occur, The Fall Bitch now moaning loudly to Salem's delight. The Grimm Queen having the stamina now to keep this up for a full hour, by the time Salem stops, Cinder is bright red and panting, hair a mess and completely covered in sweat. Salem would then proceed to climb off the Fall Maiden and leave her there strapped down in a puddle of her own Precum, sweat and pussy juice, being left there for Winter later that evening. 

Now in the evening Winter would finally interact with her Fall Bitch. Entering the room finding a still sweaty Cinder, Winter would walk up to her and shove massive pant bulge in her face making Cinder smell it, that alone now would make her dick throb hard. 

The Schnee then got hard in her pants, the fat cock ripping the stitching apart, forcing the Schlong to fly out and smack Cinder across the face, once again Cinder has a red mark as Winter rests her thickness over the Maiden's shoulder the weight causing her to hunch down slightly. 

The Schnee then taking her colossal meat, lifting it from Cinder's shoulder, moving back and dropping it hard down on top of Cinder's Puny Prick, causing her to yell in pain but then moan in pleasure at the fact Winter's Schlong was rubbing up against hers ever so slightly. Winter would smirk at the Maiden Bitch and begin slapping Cinder's cock and balls with her own shaft. Cinder would start yelling in pain on the first day but by the final day of the week, she was ecstatic with pleasure, practically begging Winter to be harder with every slap. Just what Winter had wanted, Cinder unable to resist her and think of nothing but pleasure. The Schnee was extremely happy with herself. 

Week 3: The Humiliation  
Winter had sent Cinder and Emerald out on a mission far away from the Grimm Castle, Cinder would go the full week with no interaction, no scenes and no smells of Queen Schnee and Queen Salem, her worst nightmare at this point in time. She was also banned from taking any sex toys with her, meaning all she had was her hands to try and satisfy her sexual thirst. Or maybe she didn't, lustfully staring at Emerald as they left the Castle.  
Cinder, at this point was forced to wear condoms over her cock at all times throughout the day as she was producing that much Precum now from being unable to properly cum.  
The Fall Bitch was able to keep her own alongside Emerald on their small missions throughout the week but Emerald had felt Cinder's burning staring eyes on her all week, becoming more and more conscious of where they were staring each day until on the Saturday. The Saturday mission was simple but was crucial to the mission on Sunday, Cinder lost it on that day. She couldn't keep herself together through the whole day, falling to her knees on a regular basis and grabbing her crotch in doing so, trying to give herself some release. Emerald carried Cinder the whole day through the mission, only just accomplishing what she set out to do. By the end of it Emerald was pissed off and just slung the Fall Bitch on the bed In the room they were staying in, she then proceeded to go straight in the shower leaving Cinder to attempt to jack herself off. Cinder lying back on the bed had been stroking her cock for the past 15 minutes before she noticed something which made her eyes open as wide as possible, Emerald had forgotten to close the shower door fully and Cinder was getting a full view of Emerald's slick wet figure. Emerald had been in the shower for a longtime now and Cinder found out why. She too was masturbating, unable to hold herself from doing it from witnessing Cinder try to do it all day.  
Cinder couldn't resist the sight, she got up from the bed, dick in hand and stormed into the bathroom to join Emerald. Shocked when the door flew open, Emerald stopped rubbing herself and yelled "What are you doing Cinder?!" her face now bright red from embarrassment. "I've come to help you out" Cinder licking her lips at Emerald's gorgeous figure in front of her. Emerald proceeded to start laughing her head off at Cinder's suggestion, "That is the funniest thing I've heard all week! What do you think you can even do with that enlarged clitoris!" Emerald continued to laugh as Cinder was now pissed off, eyes lit up with flames.  
The Fall Maiden brought out her powers and ran towards Emerald, pinning her back up against the shower wall, Emerald slightly shocked by what was happening but not enough to stop laughing. "I'll show you what I can do! You'll be on this shower floor shaking with pleasure" Cinder then pressed her penis into Emerald's pussy, it very easily slipped inside due to how small it was, she then started very quickly moving back and forth in short bursts, a wry smile coming across her face feeling the full pleasure of being inside her first pussy, puffing and panting with every movement. "So, you regret your comments about my dick earlier little Em?" The Fall Maiden soo confident in her questioning until she looked up at Emerald and dread filled her face, She was still just laughing her head off, completely unaware of what was happening below. Emerald snapped out of her laughing upon hearing Cinder's voice "I didn't even realise you had put it in me! Are you in me? I still can't tell!" Cinder's Flames went out in her eyes and she stopped hip thrusting at Emerald laughing even more now "You know I'm a Virgin right? Your Puny Prick can't even break a hymen! You really are a Pathetic Fall Bitch now you know." Emerald did not hold back her verbal assault of Cinder, who had with-drew and slumped against the wall, sitting down while the shower water rained down upon her, drenching her clothing. Emerald had now stopped laughing and was wiping the tears out of her eyes, she was laughing that hard. "God you are so pathetic. You have the smallest dick possible and you can't even cum from it. Would you even cum a tea spoons worth of cum with how tiny your balls are too? My pinky finger is far better than your micro-penis at getting me off." Emerald brutally insulting Cinder as she walked over to her yelling in her face "Fall Bitch!" before stamping on her Miniscule penis and balls before leaving the bathroom and the Fall Maiden writhing in pain. The next day Cinder did not accompany Emerald on their final mission, however she did not need the help and completed the mission to perfection. Extremely proud of herself, she headed back to the Grimm Castle where she found Cinder teary eyed on her bed. "Aww is the Puny Fall Bitch sad. I'm sure Winter will have a few things to say to you after I file my report" Emerald's laughter echoing through the halls as she walked away, Cinder getting up and slamming her door shut after she had left. 

Week 4: The Fucking  
Winter's plan had worked to complete perfection. Cinder was an utter mess, sexualy frustrated to the max, unable to cum and humiliated, Emerald would be rewarded well for this as she'd done even better than expected but that was for another time, Winter and Salem were now going to destroy Cinder's Holes. 

The first day back was quiet but Winter wanted it that way, Cinder not expecting much. Salem however had been ordered to drug Cinder's food that night, she scoffed it down quickly and ran back to her room, not wanting to be seen by anyone else after Emerald's onslaught. 

That night, Queen Schnee and Grimm tied up the knocked out Fall Bitch, suspending her above her bed horizontally. Her arms tied behind her back and her legs pulled up, ankles strapped above her head, turns out Cinder was quite flexible, one of her only redeeming qualities. 

When Cinder awoke she started straining at her constraints, which began tapping and clinking at the movements. With these noises all that could be heard was moaning and wet slurps, Cinder looked down between her strapped up legs to see Winter and Salem deeply and passionately swapping saliva, completely naked. Winter breaking the kiss, "Oh look, our little Fall Bitch is awake" Both her and Salem maniacally laughing in tandem. "What have you done to me?" Cinder struggling to talk in her position. "Well I think you've been through quite a lot over the past 3 weeks and I believe you finally deserve some release" Winter walking over to Cinder and standing on the bed to flick her cock causing a slight moan to come from the lips of the hanging Maiden. "There is however one thing I need to know, Am I your Queen?" Winter asked Cinder who refused to respond.

The Schnee pissed at the Bitch grabbed Cinder's cock as tightly as possible in her hand making her yell in pleasure due to her training. "Am. I. Your. Queen!?" Winter screaming at Cinder. "YES! YOU ARE MY QUEEN! I AM YOURS NOW AND FOREVER!" Cinder responded immediately this time yelling at the top of her voice, making an evil smile show on Queen Schnee's face. "Good Girl. Now does someone want to finally cum?" Winter asked, leaning over and patting Cinder on the head in the process. "Please Queen Schnee! Please!" The Fall Bitch with no hesitation telling her Queen. "Someone's a bit needy but then again I guess I would be too, luckily I have someone for that." Winter winking over her shoulder at Salem, who walked over, got in the bed and stood above Cinder's head. "Unfortunately for you Fall Bitch, you'll have to wait a bit longer to be able to do that. Me and Salem though need some release ourselves, so you'll be our onahole tonight" Winter laughed and brought her Rock Cock up and placed it on Cinder's gut, crushing her tiny cock in the process being dwarfed The Super Schnee Schlong. 

Cinder slightly in pain from the weight asks, "Both of you? I thought only you. Had. A. COCK?!" Salem at this point had raised her dick above Cinder and rested it on her left shoulder, it extending down her body, rubbing down one side of Winter's Schlong too, making Winter moan a little at the sensation."I thought two cocks would be better than one for you. I'm sure you'll be able to handle them" Winter and Salem giggling at the statement. Salem had been instructed by her Queen to grow a Cock nearly as big as hers the week Cinder was away. Salem relishing in being able to grow something even nearly as big as her Queen's . The Grimm Queen grew a massive member, 28 ½ inches long and with a 11 inch girth. Winter loved the Grimm Queen's cock too, giving it a little kiss when it was grown but she ordered one more thing as well. The heaviest and roundest set of balls was hanging between Salem's thick thighs, they were the size of two footballs bouncing against each other. 

Winter wanted Salem being able to produce the most semen possible so Salem hadn't came at all since their growth, producing the thickest cum for the biggest load possible. Winter wanted Cinder filled to the extreme. 

"Now we begin. Little. Fall. Bitch" Winter tells Cinder as she starts to line up her colossal member with her bitches pussy and pushes an inch in causing Cinder to moan in delight but before she can feel anymore pleasure Winter speaks up, "Oh I'm sorry that was the wrong hole, I'll try again" Winter withdraws her inch, "Wait, WHA-TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!" Cinder tries to question what is going on but before she can The Schnee is fully buried deep in her ass. 

Cinder now shaking like a Vibrator on Winter's cock, "oooh someone must have an anal kink. Well I'm happy to oblige." Winter now grabbing the Fall Bitch by the hips, Withdrawing half way and beginning her pounding. The room fills with the sounds of flesh slapping flesh loudly echoing off the walls as well as the screams of the Bitch with every hard thrust of Winter. "Even though it is nice hearing her enjoy this, can you shut her the fuck up Salem dear?" The Schnee playfully asking her lover as she pounds, "hehe, sure thing Mistress" Salem leaning over and kissing Winter after responding. 

The Grimm Queen lifting her giant corrupt cock off Cinder and placing it on her lips, Salem looking down at the screaming Fall Bitch, "Shut up and put your mouth to better use! BITCH!" Salem grabbing the sides of Cinder's head, pulling her back, opening her mouth and smashing her cock down the bitches throat until she hits Winter's cock inside Cinder. Both pausing and moaning at the pleasure from rubbing their cocks together. All that could then be heard was loud gagging from Cinder due to the length down her throat. The Queens then looking up at each other smiling and knowing what each other wanted. Winter withdraws halfway and allows Salem to fully hilt then as Salem withdraws halfway, Winter fully hilts. The Brutal fucking commences. 

Back and forth Salem and Winter went in tandem with each other, slapping, gagging and moaning echoing around the room. The bed bellow completely drenched with all the bodily liquids produced, Precum, sweat, pussy juice and saliva, all splashing all over the place, the three Women also utterly covered. The Queens completely out of breath from their hard pounding of throat and pussy, huffing and panting as they are incredibly close to orgasming, they look up at each other into their lust filled eyes, knowing what is coming next. 

Winter nods at Salem who nods back, and on que, The Schnee fully withdraws and grabs a huge butt plug and rams it into Cinder's gaping ass hole, plugging her up so as not to waste any of Salem's thick honey that is on the way. Salem meanwhile had fully hilted into the Fall bitches throat causing her to gag loudly, it being the final tipping point for Salem, her moans sending shivers down Winter's spine sending her over her tipping point too. The flood gates now open. 

Salem was the first to erupt, her cum coating Cinder's stomach and then beginning to expand it. The Restrains keeping the Fall Bitch up, creaking at the increasing weight. The sight causing Winter to cum while she was quickly stroking her length, her thick Syrup shooting from her bellend covering Cinder from head to toe in cum, it splattering Salem's front and dripping down from the Fall Bitch onto there bed and feet. 

By the time both of their orgasms stopped, Cinder was destroyed. She was a pure white cum covered, inflated Fall Bitch, hanging like a frozen piece of meat, uncontrollably shaking. Salem's cum had expanded Cinder bigger than a beach ball before she was finished, Salem practically falling out of her due to how intense her orgasm was, slumping down on the bed against the headboard. 

Winter by this point had caught her breath and went and grabbed a ball gag. Strapping it round Cinder's head and into her mouth, not wanting any of her darling's cum to escape. The Fall Bitch only just remaining conscious, could only watch as Winter picked up Salem to princess carry her out of the room, but before doing so she looked at the mess they had made. "I think you deserve a promotion Fall Bitch, you are now the castle's Cum dumpster." Winter exclaiming while giggling. "Oh and I guess I should allow you to Cum, you'll be doing it a lot tonight" Winter walking over, Salem still in her arms and removing the Cock Grimm from Cinder's tiny penis, causing her to moan through the ball gag in her mouth and shake her head, still not having came even after the removal. "Oh dear I won't be making you cum, you aren't worthy enough to have my semen inside of you, so he will be making you cum. All. Night." The Schnee gesturing to someone outside the room but It wasn't a someone it was a something, an Alpha Beowulf entered the room on command, sporting a huge raging Grimm Cock. "Have fun tonight Fall Bitch. Oh and just so you know a Grimm erection can last for a minimum of 3 hours, so try to keep your sanity until he is done" Winter laughing loudly, carrying Salem out the room and locking the door behind them. 

All that could be heard for the rest of the night were loud roars and wet slapping. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Go and show @PrinceWolf232 as much support as possible!  
> This is All possible because of them! They gave me the confidence to do this and put it out there, as well as reading it over for me before putting it out there and helping me think when I was stuck!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceWolf232/pseuds/PrinceWolf232
> 
> Go and read there Rwby AU, it's just fantastic. If you don't, yall are getting a kneecapping.  
> Thank You All.


End file.
